


Weeping Like a Whippoorwill

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV switch, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Reno Raines isn't the only one broken on the wheel of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My view on what Bobby was thinking during the last scene in the episode Broken on the Wheel of Love. Originally posted over on ff.net, I decided to edit and post it here when I actually got kudos on my other Rainkiller two-shot, Close for Comfort.

It wouldn't do Reno any good to know the secrets Bobby was hiding.

He could see the heartbreak in Reno. Every time Reno lost someone-- which was so much more often than anyone should go through-- it was the same. But this time, it was different; it was worse. This time Reno was visibly suffering not only the loss of someone he had come to love, but her betrayal as well.

And Bobby couldn't do anything but watch him, try to offer words of comfort, when his own heart was aching for his partner. He tried to relieve his pain some, just a little, explaining that Jessie Rae had protected him despite her deception. She withheld 'Vince Black's' true identity, when she could have set the police on his tail and made his life just a little bit harder. He tried to offer Reno that bit of hope, that maybe some of the feelings she had had for him were real.

Bobby didn't have the heart to tell him that she only hid his identity because he had put the fear of God into her.

It wouldn't do any good for Reno to know anyway. If knowing Jessie Rae hadn't betrayed him that much more relieved some of his pain, Bobby would let him believe it.

The only thing he wished was that he could take away all his anguish. He wanted Reno to have his life back, to not have to run anymore, to always know where he would be spending the next night, where his next meal was coming from. He wanted him to have love.

And a selfish part of Bobby wanted to be the only one to give all of that to Reno.

The bounty hunter pushed those thoughts- those impossible thoughts- out of his mind as he watched his partner leaving to lose himself in the wind. Leaning heavily against the stage in the quaint little theater, Bobby looked down at his shoes instead of shouting out for Reno to stop. He knew that if he did, he would just say more than he should- again. He would regret what he wanted to say, just like he did the night before when he had let his feelings, his _jealousy_ , get the better of him and turn his words hurtful.

So, he let Reno go, secretly wishing he could give him the love he deserved. Love that wouldn't break his heart because he was too dangerous to be around, or because it was a convenient way to manipulate him. However, it was a love that Bobby feared Reno couldn't return.

So Bobby would keep doing what he was doing. He would protect Reno as best he could, try to heal his heart and whatever other wounds might arise, help him regain the life that had been snatched from him.

It wouldn't do him any good to know the secret Bobby was hiding.


End file.
